From the Flickering Sun to the Melting Moon
by rune aria
Summary: All the way down from the town to the island… From a certain Strife's arms to a silver head's!... From Final Fantasy VII to Kingdom Hearts! (story written from Reader's POV) You x Riku/ You x Cloud (implied) A Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts one-shot crossover.


When you woke up, you found yourself with Tifa, Cloud and Reno.

That's right, Tifa found you after you were assaulted at midnight while searching for a guest house.

Later, you fell asleep in Cloud's warm embrace and then woke up by the affectionate gestures of a certain red head.

You went along with them with them for quite some time and you enjoyed their company, although the crazy Reno did get you on your nerves sometimes. Even then you had to admit that he was undeniably lovable.

It was that day when Cloud was supposed to return after a long trip. Tifa was out for her deliveries, so you thought of making some fine lunch for your favorite blonde man whose warm embrace made you feel like you were in heaven.

You walked out of the house towards the market. As you walked, a smile etched on your face at the very imagination of Cloud tasting your delicious cooked food.

You had your earplugs on, listening to the songs of your favorite band, so somehow you couldn't listen to the sound of a sudden fuss around, but the realization of a wrong feeling struck you when the people around you started to run around, trying to escape from a certain situation. In surprise and curiosity, you turned around to see, only to be hit hard on the head and then….. -BLACKOUT-.

…..

You felt a sharp pain at the back of your head as you somehow managed to open your eyes. You jumped up in surprise at the realization that you were in a completely different place, in a room made of fine wood. You looked down at yourself and blushed to see that you're in an oversized shirt, which had the lingering aqua cologne of a man, and you were in a pair of black silk shorts.

Your arm swung upto your face to cover it from the strong light that entered as the door opened. Then you slowly put down your hand as the door closed and looked up to see a handsome young cyan eyed man with long silver hair standing at the door and looking at you watchfully.

"You're awake." He spoke in a bold yet soft masculine voice.

"Where am I?" you asked blushing slightly at the presence of such an amazing looking young man as he walked towards you.

"You're in my tree house." He replied. "My name is Riku. I found you drenched at the shore today morning."

"The shore?" you looked at him surprised.

Riku nodded. "Yes. This is an island you're in."

You jumped up in surprise as you got down from the bed. "How in the world can this happen?!" You looked confused. "Thank you for saving me, but I need to go back to the town. Cloud is coming back and there's no one home."

Riku frowned. "Cloud?"

You facepalmed. "of course, now how are YOU supposed to know him?" you looked at him. "He's my friend."

"Are you talking about Cloud Strife?" Riku asked curiously.

You shot up your head and looked at him in disbelief. "You know him?"

"Of course I do." He replied. "But you can't go now. There's a forecast of a cyclone coming up. So I can't let you out in the sea at a time like this."

You facepalmed again.

"Don't worry. Things will be ok." He assured you.

You looked at him. "You do have Cloud's number right?"

Riku fished out his cell phone from his pocket. "Yup. But unfortunately, there's no network."

You sat on the bed feeling helpless and worried. You blushed as your stomach growled.

"You must be hungry." Riku remarked. You nodded shyly. Riku walked up to the counter to get some food for yourselves.

….

It was night when you stood at the window and looked at the sky which now looked dark red with the thick coat of clouds. You could see the roaring sea growing wilder as the sparkling lightening and growling thunder made you shiver.

"Feeling scared?" came Riku's warm voice from right behind you.

You sighed. "Maybe, maybe not."

Instantly, there was a huge flash of lightening and a tremendously roaring thunder which got your sight a momentary blackout. You shrieked and stepped back in fear. Then you opened your eyes as the sound receded to find a familiar pair of strong arms around you as your sight was interrupted by silver strands of hair against an unzipped jacket collar. You clutched onto the jacket tightly as the roaring of the sea became more violent and the howling of the wind caused goose bumps over your body.

"You ok?" Riku spoke softly over your head, pulling you closer.

You nodded blushing, yet refusing to back off.

"I'm sorry." You whispered.

"Don't be." He whispered. "It's ok. I'll protect you."

Strong lightning struck again and thunder roared, making you shiver. Riku's embrace tightened around you.

"Let's go to bed. It's getting late now." He said softly before guiding you to the bed, his arm still warmly wrapped around your waist.

He motioned you to get in as you obediently got under the blanket as Riku followed. Sharing the same bad with a handsome young man made you blush, even then you realized that sleeping in such warm strong arms in a violent weather like that will provide just the right amount of comfort and security.

You snuggled into Riku as he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer.

"I do believe God will protect us." You spoke softly, your voice slightly muffled by his jacket.

Riku smiled lovingly as he pulled you even closer before pulling up the blanket to cover yourselves.

…..

You sat on the bed in a spaghetti strap short dress, munching on an apple and blushing slightly. The howling of the wind didn't seem to recede, neither did the violent roaring of the sea. Riku stood at the window watching you as the candle light lit up the curves you face, neck, your exposed collarbone, shoulders…

"It's already been three days and the sky doesn't even show signs of clearing." you spoke softly, cutting Riku out of his unspeakable fantasies.

"Do you regret it?" He asked you coldly.

"I miss my friends." You replied in barely a whisper that didn't go unheard by the silver head.

Riku walked over to you and cupped your chin in his hand, lifting it up to him. You blushed.

"But I'm glad that I've got a girl like you to all by myself." He spoke softly.

Riku has been very nice and protective about you since he found you, and he has even been decent for all the nights you've cuddled into him. In fact, you realized that you were getting used to sleeping in those strong warm arms.

"I think I'm falling for you." Riku's soft warm voice broke through your thoughts."

You looked at him blushing profusely, running at a loss of words.

"Be mine?" he asked in a whisper.

Thunder struck again and you pulled yourself into his arms as you suddenly lacked the protective warmth. Riku wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into the desired warmth that you were longing for.

"Don't worry. I'll always be here for you." He whispered.

"Thank you." You spoke softly.

"Riku gently pushed you down on the bed and laid down over you. Then he gently brushed away the strands of hair fallen over your face and neck as he placed a chaste kiss on your forehead making you blush. He dipped his head at the crook of your neck and placed a soft kiss, as his warm breath sent shivers down your spine.

"I love you and I want you." He whispered in your ear huskily as you felt the heat rise in your body.

Then he lifted his face and looked at you expectantly, waiting for a reply.

You smiled at him as you brushed away the long silver bangs from over his eyes.

Taking it as a positive response, he bent down his head and placed his lips on yours. Then he softly bit your lower lip, begging for entrance as you responded. Your arms found their way around his neck as you tightly clutched a thick lock of his hair in the elevated passion. He supported himself over you on one arm, while his other hand trailed down over your neck to your shoulder bone as he gently slid down your thin strap and held onto your bare shoulder tightly. You gasped in the kiss after which he broke the kiss and looked at you, tenderly brushing his fingers along your jaw bone.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to rush anything." He whispered lovingly.

"Riku." You whispered.

Riku dipped down his head and kissed you along the column of your neck down to your collar bone as he softly bit and licked there earning a sensual moan from you as your clutch on his hair tightened. He let out an erotic grunt as you yanked him up by his hair and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

He dropped down on the bed beside you, still not breaking the kiss, holding firmly onto you. After sometime you broke the kiss as he looked at you with a love full of new found passion. Both of your breathing was harsh and your bodies were getting sweaty.

"Goodnight Love." Riku whispered before pulling you into his arms as you snuggled into the familiar warmth again.

The knock on the door woke you up as you stirred and opened your eyes to see Riku looking at you with a warm smile, still holding you close to his heart.

"I'll go and get the door." He whispered as he placed a chaste kiss on your lips before getting up and going to the door.

His eyes widened as he opened the door to see Cloud standing on the other side.

…Riku's POV…..

Why him? He is such an unwanted guest at this time. What if he takes her away? I just got her in my arms right. How can I let go of her like this? No, way. But, Cloud sure did come searching for her. What now? What would she do? I love her. She knows that. The look on Cloud's face shows how worried he is. She belongs to me. She's only mine. There's NO way I'm letting her go.

…..End POV….

"You?" Riku asked surprised.

"Riku, I can't find a friend. She's disappeared for the last three days. I need your help to search for her." Cloud told him worried.

'I knew it!' Riku thought.

"Who is it Riku?" You called out.

On hearing your voice, Cloud pushed Riku aside and ran into the room. You gasped on seeing him as Cloud stood at the door frozen, examining you as you sat on Riku's bed in that thin strapped dress, one of your straps hanging down your shoulders exposing your slender neck, collar bone and shoulder bone.

The mark on your collar bone looked like it was nothing else but a fresh love bite. Then Cloud's eyes trailed up to your messed up hair and then down to the carelessly folded jacket of Riku's lying at your side on the messed up bed sheet. Then he turned to look at Riku who was standing at the door bare body, only with his pajamas on.

'They've been making love!' these words ran through Cloud's mind.

"CLOUD!" you spoke in surprise before jumping down from the bed and rushing to him. "I'm so glad to…"

"Since when have you guys been sleeping together?" Cloud's sharp tone stopped you as you blushed profusely.

"I love her." Riku replied possessively. Cloud looked at Riku. "I've asked her to stay with me for good." Riku added.

Then Cloud looked at you. "What about you?" he asked curiously.

Riku looked at you expectantly.

You looked down. "I want to stay with him as well." You replied softly.

Riku smiled at you lovingly as he walked over to you.

"She's mine." Riku told Cloud boldly as he wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you closer.

Cloud sighed. "Alright then. All the best guys." He looked at you. "Take care. Visit us sometimes. It would be good to have you."

You nodded as he turned and left the room closing the door behind him.

Riku turned you around so you were facing him and pulled you closer with his arms around your waist, foreheads touching against each other, eyes boring into cyan.

"I love you so much." Riku whispered. "You're the perfect gift from heaven."

You smiled at him. "Jesus answers prayers."


End file.
